GH Flashbacks: Captured
by C.S Eve
Summary: Madoka and Lin haven't been friendly before, 15-year-old Madoka Mori was getting used to taking care and teaching 7-year old Gene and Noll Davis, however, Luella insisted in letting a Chinese man guide the children with their psychokinesis. Now, Madoka has to adjust her life once again, will she let the Chinese omnyouji in her life? The story of Madoka and Lin's beginning!


GH Flashback: Captured

 _I promised myself not to write a Mai x Lin but hell no, I'm gonna write what I want! –Cathy._

What happens to the spirits that Lin Koujo captures? Ever wonder where they are or how they come out? How they are summoned? The answer is, I don't know. I really don't know. There are a lot of things that I don't know about him. But I guess I can try to approach him. Who am I kidding I can't even get a word out of Noll's mouth what more from that Chinese man! I'm better off teaching psychology in Oxford than teaching some twin psychics.

Madoka Mori found herself sitting down under the huge tree in the Davis' Estate. Her knees together sitting on her heel as she watched Eugene Davis playing with his dog, Bruno. While Bruno was distracting Eugene, the younger twin was inside the mansion, talking to his mentor, Lin Koujo. Madoka sighed as she stood up and gave her long skirt a pat to remove some leaves that fell from the tree. Gene noticed that his teacher was standing, he immediately ran to her while Bruno chases him.

8-year-old Eugene Davis tugged on Madoka's long skirt as he looked at her. "Will you be going inside, Madoka?" Madoke ran her hands to his small hands and held him as she simply nodded. She walked towards the patio stepping on the grass that was making a hush sound with their every step. She stepped over to the wooden platform and entered the grand estate. Eugene slides his hand from her grip and abruptly ran to his younger twin, Oliver who was reading a book about Qigong. Madoka simply watched the young child reading but couldn't ignore the fact that the Chinese omnyouji was just two meters away from her, sitting on the other side of the sofa who was reading a Chinese book himself. Madoka simply wanted to introduce herself to the 18-year old Chinese man. However, whenever she could find an entrance there was the hindrance, Oliver Davis.

* * *

Flashback- One Year ago.

"Luella, I'm very much capable of teaching the twins about the paranormal," Madoka said over to Luella who was sipping her afternoon tea inside her office in S.P.R England. Luella slightly brushed her bangs and looked at Madoka.

"You're doing your best, Madoka. However, this one is for Noll." Luella took a biscuit from the plate full of biscuits. "What do you mean?" 15-year-old Madoka Mori asked, as she gently lifted her teacup.

"Remember the man that Martin met in Hong Kong?" Luella said before biting and chewing on the biscuit. "Yeah, Lin Koujo, what about him?" Madoka said before sipping her tea. "He's the new teacher you'll be working with." Madoka lightly coughed up the tea and some drops fell over her pink skirt. She pulled back before cursing in Japanese.

"Madoka, watch your mouth!" Luella scolded as she handed her a tissue.

"You mean, he'll be teaching here?" Her mind was going around not knowing what to say next. "Actually, he is here" Luella stood up and saw his husband together with the 18-year-old Chinese man behind him. He was indeed tall for his age, Madoka had to look up at him, and she cleared her throat and smiled to Martin Davis.

"Madoka, this is Lin Koujo." Madoka didn't expect that the Chinese man was only 2 years ahead of her, not to mention that he was that tall. She stood up beside Luella holding on to the purse's sling and letting the purse drop to hid the stain of tea on her skirt. She slightly bowed down in front of the man, which was reaching his hand for her to shake. Madoka embarrassed pulled back but the moment that she was about to stand straight and shake his hand, Lin bowed down, due to the course of actions, Madoka hit's Lin's chin and Lin's chin hit's Madoka's head. She groaned as she touched the back of her head and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that we were supposed to shake hands! I'm Japanese and I just transferred here recently and my custom on greetings hasn't changed yet!" Madoka shrieked as she panicked over the injured man.

Luella and Martin chuckled over at the two clumsy people. Madoka blushed and looked at the side, Lin, on the other hand, was indeed embarrassed over what just happened. However, he was trying to get friendly with his future colleague. Lin slightly bowed down and said his name to her. "My name is Lin Koujo. Pleased to work with you." Madoka was surprised, she gently looked back at him again and stepped back before bowing. "My name is Madoka Mori, I'm sorry about what happened." Madoka pulled her upper body up and stood in front of him. She soon noticed his eyes were different. Lin looked at her but soon realized that Madoka took notice of his blue eyes. He slightly looked away before clearing his throat and turned around.

"May I see the twins?" Koujo Lin asked as he coughed lightly and brushed his hair to the front to hide his eye.

* * *

"Oliver, Eugene, This is Koujo Lin." Luella moved to the side as the Chinese man stood in front of the 7-year old children, his fringe wasn't long enough to hide the differences of his eye colour. His blue eyes were slightly covered with his hair, Madoka slightly pushed Oliver and Eugene forward as Koujo Lin bent down on his knees to check the children. He brushed his fringes to the side and soon his eyes squinted. "Another teacher, Mother?" Noll looked up at Luella with narrow eyes. Lin gently pats his head and mumbled.

"I'll teach you to control it, Noll. And as for you Gene, I'll teach you how to help your brother amplify it"

Madoka was standing behind the twins, she was looking down at them until the Chinese man looked up at her, his fringe brushed to the side and his two blue and gray eyes looking upon her. He soon, however, looked away from her, Madoka was in dismay. She hid her disappointment over with a smile.

* * *

 _Present Day._

It's already been a year since Lin started teaching the twins with their qigong and how to amplify it, but I'm still clueless about him. I'm not that type of girl that usually hangs out around guys but why it is I'm surrounded by 3 cold blooded boys.

Madoka crossed her mind as she looked at the scenery of England from her apartment balcony. She rests her chin on her palm and her elbow on the cement. She looked around and let the breeze brush her hair. She closed her eyes and soon heard the Chinese man's voice saying. "Mori-san." Madoka still closing her eyes was a little bit irritated over the voice. "I can't believe that his voice is even following me." She may have said it out loud for Lin to literally hear.

"Am I that annoying?" his voice said again, Madoka opened her eyes before realizing that Lin was on the next balcony looking at her on her pajama. Madoka swiftly hugged her body, she was getting so comfortable that she wasn't even wearing any bra under her pajama.

"Lin!" Madoka stepped back and looked at the Chinese man with wide eyes, she bit her lip and asked. "Why are you there?" the 16-year-old pointed at him.

Lin sighed gently and looked at placed his hands on his pocket. "I have been living here for already a month." He leaned his body over to the side balcony, fronting her.

Madoka took some time for her to absorb the reality that Lin has been her neighbour for almost a month. She covered her face and shook her head. "No, you're playing with me!" Madoka cursed in Japanese as she remembered that she was singing songs in her apartment loudly, she even walked out to the balcony wearing only her towel when she forgot that she left her phone there. She blushed under her covered face and soon tried to calm down.

"The professor actually asked me to move in this neighbourhood so that I could get along with you," Lin said with a calm tone and then he soon looked down when he was staring at her for too long.

"I see, and you could have told me when you had a chance a few weeks ago!" Madoka gave few steps before placing her hands on her waist ready to scold the Chinese man.

"I tried, Gene would usually pull you away."

Madoka soon felt what she felt whenever Noll would take Lin for him to be trained, however, she didn't think that Lin would actually try to talk to her. With a small blush on her face she smiled at him softly, Lin didn't help but notice the soft smile on her face, he couldn't ignore it, however, with his eyes, and he had to look away.

"What's wrong?" Madoka noticed his discomfort. "Mori-san, can you please go to Dr. Martin tomorrow?" Lin asked as he stepped back and walked towards the entrance of his balcony. Madoka just nodded and felt unsure of what just happened. Lin soon closed the lights and went to bed. While Madoka stepped inside her bedroom as she started to wonder.

* * *

The next day, Madoka showed up in the office of Martin Davis, she stepped inside only to see Lin and Martin sitting down on the sofa waiting for her. "What is this about?" Madoka asked as she walked towards Martin. Martin offered her a seat beside Lin which she accepted. She sat down with a confused look. "What's going on?" She turned from left to right, from Lin to Martin. Before Martin could mention a word, Lin slid a folder to her side, it was a report regarding the case that she took a few days ago together with some other psychics.

"Madoka, you may have noticed Lin's eyes?" Martin said as he looked at the 16-year-old mentor. Madoka just nodded. "Yes, but how's that supposed to be connected in this case?" She lifted the folder before placing it on the coffee table.

"He has grey eyes in his left eye and Blue eyes on the right," Madoka mentioned. Martin shook his head and revealed to her the capabilities that Lin has. "Madoka, aside from that, Lin has electromagnetic vision."

Madoka tilted her head before thinking about the cameras. "Aren't those cameras?"

Lin slightly felt insulted however, he did understand what she meant. He looked at her and said. "You're being followed Mori-san"

Madoka shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, and what do you mean followed?" She crossed her arms and gazed upon the Chinese man.

"You're being Haunted, Madoka" Martin's eyes narrowed to her. Madoka wasn't pleased with what she heard. "Can you kindly explain what you can see through me, Lin?"

Lin bit his lip and picked up the folder that was given to her earlier. "The ghost that was possessed the girl, in this case, has attached herself to you. You may not feel it now, but I can see it leech on to you, that's why I've been uncomfortable with you lately." Lin admitted.

Madoka sighed of relief. "Phew, I thought you hated me." Lin and Martin blinked over her reason before she could continue what she was saying. "What I meant was, what am I supposed to do then?"

"For now, Lin will stay by your side, in case the spirit finally appears, he can capture it." Martin stood up and walked back to his desk.

"But professor the twins!" Lin stood up with a reaction that Madoka thought that Lin really didn't want to be with her. Martin raised his palm.

"Your abilities is tested here, Lin. I'm sure you can get rid of the spirit that's attached to Madoka soon. In the meantime, stay away from my children if you haven't taken it off from her." Martin said with a cold tone and stare.

Madoka was only 16-years-old, but hearing the words that she was being followed by a ghost was too much for her to handle. She soon walked out from the building, marching her way towards her apartment, but the moment that she was about to cross the road, she felt an intense push from her back, her eyes, seeing the car about to run her down.

"Madoka!"

* * *

 _So many Mai and Lin already! I had to make a Lin and Madoka as well! So, GH Flashbacks! -Cathy_


End file.
